Luthori General Election 3967
52 | popular_vote1 = 12,753,900 | percentage1 = 40.02% | swing1 = 14.81% | image2 = | leader2 = Jason Chandler | leader_since2 = 3959 | party2 = New Choice | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 22.20%, 105 Seats | seats2 = 101 | seat_change2 = 4 | popular_vote2 = 6,321,827 | percentage2 = 19.84% | swing2 = 2.36% | image3 = | leader3 = Victoria Young | leader_since3 = 3960 | party3 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 15.13%, 68 Seats | seats3 = 64 | seat_change3 = 4 | popular_vote3 = 4,024,477 | percentage3 = 12.63% | swing3 = 2.50% | image4 = | leader4 = Sophia Lancaster | leader_since4 = 3954 | party4 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 13.14%, 57 Seats | seats4 = 60 | seat_change4 = 3 | popular_vote4 = 4,215,402 | percentage4 = 13.23% | swing4 = 0.08% | image5 = | leader5 = Elizabeth Genn | leader_since5 = 3965 | party5 = Luthorian People's Union | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 33 | seat_change5 = New | popular_vote5 = 2,624,643 | percentage5 = 8.24% | swing5 = New | image6 = | leader6 = Krista Thompson | leader_since6 = 3957 | party6 = National Party of Luthori | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 5.14%, 22 Seats | seats6 = 20 | seat_change6 = 2 | popular_vote6 = 1,444,634 | percentage6 = 4.53% | swing6 = 0.60% | image7 = | leader7 = Emmanuel DeVatoy | leader_since7 = 3959 | party7 = Sovereign People's Party | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 2.72%, 11 Seats | seats7 = 5 | seat_change7 = 6 | popular_vote7 = 484,262 | percentage7 = 1.52% | swing7 = 1.20% | before_election = Artūrs Virsnieks | before_party = Coalition of the Regions | after_election = Mikelis Skriveris | after_party = Liberal Union |color1 = 0047AB |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = FF0000 |color4 = 6495ED |color5 = DC143C |color6 = FF69B4 |color7 = 000000 }} The Luthori General Election 3967 was held in June 3967 to elect the members of the Imperial Diet. It was called a year prior to the set election date due to the dissolution of the Luthori Democratic Movement Party which was the third largest party in parliament at the time and was the largest tertiary opposition party. Due to calls from the public and members of the diet to call an early election and constitutional policies in place which force an early election due to this, the election was eventually called. The election saw massive gains for the Conservative Party of Luthori, mostly due to it being universally acknowledged as the largest right-wing party with former LDMP votes going towards the Conservatives instead. The Conservative Party managed to earn over 40% of the votes. Other than this, positions for other parties remained mostly the same with only minor losses or gains affecting any of the parties, save for the newly founded Luthori People's Union. The Conservative Party of Luthori formed a coalition with the Liberal Alliance and National Party of Luthori, creating a centre-right coalition and ending the centre-left coalition headed by New Choice. Competing Parties All the same parties that competed in the previous election save for the Luthori Democratic Movement Party competed in this election, with the addition of the newly founded Luthori People's Union. The following list is of each party's political affiliations during this election. Conservative *Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) *Sovereign People's Party (SPP) Progressive *New Choice (NC) *Social Democratic League (SDL) *Liberal Alliance (LA) *Luthori People's Union (LPU) *National Party of Luthori (NPL) Results The Conservative Party of Luthori made huge gains in the election managing to obtain over 40% of the votes although only managing to obtain 36.40% of the seats. The turnout was at 42.64%. The CPL gathered the centre in a centre-right cabinet consisting of themselves, the Liberal Alliance and the National Party of Luthori. The Conservatives formed a centre-right coalition with the Liberal Alliance and the National Party of Luthori, ending the centre-left coalition lead by New Choice, with Theo Bennet becoming Imperial Chancellor.